


The Loneliest

by sehrglanzvoll



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehrglanzvoll/pseuds/sehrglanzvoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Kaidan waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loneliest

"Kaidan?"

"Mmm?"

Shepard hesitated. "You said you went out with someone. Some doctor?"

"Yeah ... a couple of friends set us up. About a year after ... a year after you died."

Kaidan tucked a strand of her hair back, carefully avoiding her eyes. "Turns out, a seedy turian bar isn't really a great place for a first date. We never contacted each other after that."

"That's not ... it. I don't mind." She shook her head. "Why did you even wait so long?"

"You waited too."

"I waited a couple of months," she murmured, running her fingers through the flecks of grey in his hair. "It's been almost ... three years for you." 

"I guess never got over you."

"Why?" Shepard always asked the hardest questions, the ones others thought better to leave alone.

He chuckled half-heartedly, a lump forming in his throat. "You're ... you're you. You’re Shepard. Someone doesn't just fall in love with Commander Shepard and settle for anyone less."

"Wasn't it lonely?" One difficult question after another. 

"The loneliest," said Kaidan finally.

"Now you're making me feel guilty for dying." 

"It’s okay. You came back."


End file.
